My Romeo?
by ScarlettLove92
Summary: Edward Cullen is back and Bella isn't all that happy. Now Miss Morton says that Edward is to be the Romeo to her Juliet for a class production? Him Romeo, can these two make love work both on and off stage? LOTS of OOC; All Human BxE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-Don't own Twilight, but aren't you glad?

A/N: Everyone is human and there is quite a bit of OOC-ness. As always please read and review! -Scarlett

* * *

Bella-POV

-My heart was pounding. My stomach is in knots. My God what is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be careless, fearless, and strong! Yet I feel so weak and utterly out of control of my emotions; so much so that there seems to be no more control at all, or even visible for the near feature. I am certain that I am going to snap. I'm going to lash out at an unsuspecting person; they won't be able to comprehend what has happened, or rather who because it's just not in my nature to be so violent. If they keep pushing me into the corner they going to regret it; they won't know what hit them.-

I was writing furiously, all of my emotions down on paper. I was in my own little world, my shell, my safe happy place where I cease to notice the world around me. What else is new? I tell you what, the eerie feeling that I was being watched, that was new.

I mean no one has ever _really_ paid any attention to me. I've never really had that many friends. I am not a social outcast; I just prefer to be alone. With that being said the feeling of being watched was slightly unsettling.

I looked up and found myself momentarily lost in the deepest green eyes that I have ever beheld. Then the voice dashed away my little daydream of forever staying within the depths of those green eyes.

"What are you staring at?" the voice was deeper, but still the same. The tone was indifferent, cold and confused?

Part of my mind soared, he doesn't remember me! My prayers have been answered, but why is he back? Who cares?; as long as he doesn't remember me.

"Nothing," was my timid and quite response to his question. Then I turned away closing my eyes.

He was back. The guy who had tormented me for two years before he had left, the guy who insisted upon showing the world what a complete and utter klutz I was, the guy who starred in my dreams every night since I first lay eyes upon his gloriously beautiful face. It was a face so beautiful that it could bring tears to the eyes of angels. He was my doom he was the secret love of my life. He is Edward Cullen, and he was back. God this year is going to be a living hell!

* * *

Edward-POV

"Mr. Cullen welcome back." Mrs. Cope was cheerfully welcoming me back to this hellhole that they have the nerve to call a school.

"Do you need a map dear, or can you get along alright?" her cheerful voice broke through to my cynical thoughts.

What a stupid question! The rooms probably haven't changed since my freshman year, but the thing is do I remember where any of them are? Nope! Ah crap she is waiting for an answer…

"Yes please Mrs. Cope, a map would be very helpful." Way to lay it on thick Cullen. Now for the finishing touch.

I smiled at the middle-aged receptionist, 'dazzling' her I guess you could call it. She was fluttering and smiling back at me, it made me want to gag.

"Thank you Mrs. Cope. Is that all?" God when I lay it on I lay it on good.

"Yes dear, Oh! I almost forgot. Make sure to get this signed by all your teachers, and brought back here by the end of the day today. Have a good day Mr. Cullen."

My God she finally shut up and let me go. I am going to have a bad day today I can already feel it. First I wake up late and it's raining, making me miss sunny L.A. Next we're out of coffee meaning I'm grouching about not having my caffeine fix, and it was still raining. Oh have I mentioned that it hasn't stop raining since we got here?

Looked down at my schedule, my first class of the day was drama/performing arts. Finally some good news, I never bragged about this, but I was good in the performing arts. Don't know why, I just was. I guess that my little pixie of a sister has something to do with that. Sly little pixie I wonder how she got out of school first day back?

I walked into the room; the teacher was at her desk. I walked up to her and handed her my slip to get signed.

"Oh you must be the new student correct?" well no duh lady!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-just don't own twilight so please stop asking me.

Edward-POV

* * *

I walked into the room; the teacher was at her desk. I walked up to her and handed her my slip to get signed.

"Oh you must be the new student correct?" well no duh lady!

Who else is walking up to your desk in the middle of class with a new student slip for you to sign? Geez.

"Yes ma'am. I'm Edward Cullen." Apparently my name was the key. You could literally see the gears working in her head now.

"Okay here's your slip; why don't you go sit next to Angela? Hmm." She gestured to a quiet brunette. She had a friendly look about her; who looked up when the teacher called her name.

She looked across towards the desk I was to sit at. She wasn't looking at my desk, but rather at the person who was sitting two desks over.

Angela was looking at a girl who seemed to be lost in her own little world. She was writing away furiously, her face was covered by a curtain of long silky brown hair. The way she was bent over whatever she was writing spoke volumes of her concentration. Sense everyone else is into a worksheet I'm guessing that whatever she is working on isn't school related.

She was wearing dark jeans, black Adidas, and a grey hoodie was all that I cold see. It made me wonder what she looked liked and I still haven't seen her face.

Suddenly as if she was reading my mind she looked up. When she looked up my eyes were locked into the deep pools of her chocolate brown eyes. I knew in the back of mind that I knew who she was, but her name was lost to me. How could I forget such a beauty? Those eyes that seem to reach and search the depths of my soul; how could I forget?

That was frustrating; now my head hurts from the strain of trying to remember her name, not that it didn't hurt already. I haven't had my coffee, lord this is really going to be a bad day.

She didn't seem to know who I was either so on that we were even. All she would look at her my eyes, it was kind of unnerving, but I didn't want to really break the connection.

God my headache wasn't going to make for a very nice Edward today. Now her staring at me was beginning to irritate me, or maybe it's just my head.

"What are you looking at?" I nearly cringed at the sound of my own voice. I can't believe I'm being that rude to her. I mean usually being rude to people that I don't know goes by unnoticed to me, but being rude to her made me feel sick to my stomach.

Apparently my voice registered in her head because she suddenly got this look of recognition or something on her face; either way she knew who I was that much I could tell. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and a small smile seemed to pull at the corners of her mouth at her discovery. Well good for her, now someone mind telling me who in the heck she is?

"Nothing," was her quiet response. I watched her as she leaned back in her chair, close her eyes, and sigh.

I know her, but why can't I remember her? Oh well this is school. I'll just wait till someone calls her. She's very beautiful.

Dark brown hair, pale ivory skin, pouty pale pink lips, long dark lashes that rest on her high cheek bones. Cheek bones that flow downwards to her jaw, her gently curved jaw, going into her neck. A pale stretch of ivory skin that further went down to her collar bone; that whole area seemed to be calling out to me, asking-demanding to be kissed…

"Mr. Cullen!" I was pulled from my train of thought that was completely over run by the lovely brunette sitting next to me, and I had no problem with that whatsoever.

"Mr. Cullen, since you are new to my class I will tell you one last time. You are to be partnered with another student in the class for our interpretations of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Since we only have one scene and one other student left, Mr. Cullen, you will be performing Scene II of Act II of the play and your partner will be Miss Swan. She is seated to your right. Bella introduce yourself to Mr. Cullen, as he will be the Romeo to your Juliet." With that turned back to the bored to explain more the play and the writer.

Bella had opened her eyes, more like shot them open when she heard what the teacher had to say about us playing Romeo and Juliet; in the scene that most everyone remembers, the balcony scene. I have to say that I remember her now. I used to torment her in a way; I guess it was my way of dealing with the fact that I was in love with her, and probably wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell with her. Problem is that I am still in love with her. God this year is going to be hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

Bella-POV

* * *

Oh My God! Edward Cullen was back. Why oh why is he back? And why did Miss Morton have to give us the balcony scene of the most romantic tragedy in history? One things for certain this year is going to be the epitome of interesting.

My thoughts were racing a mile a minute yet again. (I'm sure that's not healthy for me…) Though I really wonder if he even remembers me; I had to sneak a peak at his face, just to see him. He was facing the front, so all I could see was the side of his face…and what a gorgeous side it was.

His hair was a dark coppery mess on the top of his head that just screamed to be touched-and I longed to oblige. It was an original bed head look and he made it look completely and utterly sexy. He nose was straight; he had full-kissable lips that were a soft pale pink, and a well defined jaw line that easily expressed his stubborn streak by its set. Now the thing that had me hooked at first glance upon his face, were his eyes.

His beautiful green eyes had ridiculously long eyelashes that were full and dark framed them. Those piercing green eyes that seemed to look straight into the depths of my soul; it was unnerving, it made my heart race, my face flush, and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Damn! All the feelings that I had been able to repress due to his absence were back, and with a vengeance. I was falling for him all over again. This was definitely not good. I mean he's gorgeous beyond all rational thought; and I'm certain if you look up the meaning of the word you will find his picture as a reference. (A/N: Sorry I had to say it! ), but he's been nothing to me but a complete ass.

'_Maybe we can get him to notice us?'_ a little voice in the back of my head suddenly spoke up.

Yeah, that's actually not a bad idea. _'Thank you,'_ a little change never hurt anyone. I won't go all superficial Barbie and change my looks, but I think its time that everyone here met my other side. The one that isn't so chicken…and besides I _own_ Romeo and Juliet; and some isn't going to get in the way of the one thing that I have been looking forward to all year.

'_And maybe we can show Edward that we can be his real life Juliet, but without the dieing part.'_ There was the little voice again and yet again here I am agreeing with it.

The bell rang out signaling the end of class, stirred me out of my thoughts.

"Remember students that we will be meeting tomorrow after school to start rehearsals. Attendance is mandatory for all those who do not wish to fail." Miss Morton's voice could be heard over the din of students trying to get to their next classes.

I stole one last glance at Edward. He also, was staring at me. I blushed and turned away as I caught his eye, though as I turned away though I saw a glimpse of a smile. Not a sneer or a smirk that use to accompany his old taunts, but a true soft smile. It made me hope for this year.

Oh yes it made me hope. This year looks to be very promising indeed.

* * *

A/N or rather my babbling! Okay so I want to thank all of you have reviewed and put me on your alert lists. If I could blush I would probably be redder than Bella! Okay so since so many of you have shown interest would it be too much too ask if I could get five little reviews for this chappie? Please. Anyway till next time -Scarlett


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I just don't own it; (please read a/n at the bottom)

* * *

Bella-POV

"Bella are you gonna be okay?" my best friend Angela and I were on our way to lunch. She along with every other person in Forks High had heard of the return of Edward Cullen, not only that, but of the role he and I get to perform for our drama class.

"Honestly Angela, I have no idea. I mean he may be a walking god amongst mortals, a real life Adonis, in terms of looks but all I can remember every time I see him are the cruel words…no that's not true I can't remember the words. I can remember the callous tone in his voice, the cold indifferent look on his face, and the deep pain in my heart I felt every time he said those words to me. Each time he did it felt like he was breaking my heart. It still hurts, oh Angela what am I going to do?" I was building on being hysterical almost. I knew I had to calm down if I was going to go to the cafeteria.

The only reason I completely unloaded on Angela was because she was one of the few people who knew that I liked Edward as much as I did, and she alone knew the whole complete story.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know; though here's a thought, how about you test the waters a bit. Just act like your self till you see how he acts towards you. Two years is a long time, maybe he's done some growing up? If he hasn't you can then be indifferent and aloof to him."

"Thanks Ang. We can avoid the line today I brought my own lunch."

"It's a miracle!"

I wasn't paying attention to her little gibe; my mind was on her advice, or rather the object of it-Edward. I may be hoping against hope but I want him to behave naturally around me, to notice me; not as before, but as me. Though the question remains is that to much to be hoping for?

* * *

Edward-POV

The rest of my morning went by in the same fashion; me faking smiles to people I hardly remember, and thinking about Bella when I wasn't being plagued by people trying to talk to me. They really are annoying, why can't they tell that I'm lying to them and that I want to be left alone?

By the time that lunch had come around I had made up my mind about Bella. I was going to try to win a place in her heart. I know that it's going to be a bit of a challenge, seeing as she probably hates my guts for being such an ass to her for so long, but two years is a long time. Maybe that's enough time for her forgive me, if I can prove that I've grown up and actually deserve her forgiveness.

"Hey Edward," Jasper called from down the hall; I waited for him to catch up with me. He's one of the few people that I remember from before I moved to L.A. simply because my sister Alice likes him and she's made sure that we've kept in touch.

"Hey Jasper what's up?"

"Not much, you wanna sit my table for lunch?"

"I dunno I was asked by Lauren and them to sit with them," I recalled the invite with a slight grimace. Lauren was trying to act sexy, I think, cheap and sluttish came to mind. Though to be honest I did say that I would think about it.

"You really want to sit with her, or do you want to sit with me, Emmett, and a couple of other people who have class, especially the girls?" mind made up.

"Okay, I'll sit with you. Why don't you go ahead; I've got to go to my locker and then my car to get something. I'll be there in ten minutes. So I'll see you then, okay?"

"'Kay, later,"

"Later," with that Jasper left toward the cafeteria and I went to my locker, and the beginning of my plan to win Bella.

* * *

A/N: I am so SORRY that it took me so long for me to update. It was mixture of things; I won't go into the lame details of my excuses, but I will say that chapter five is almost done. And if you have any love or patience left for me could I please ask you to review? It's good for the soul…er…something like that;)

Luv Scarlett


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- Still don't own it, but that's a good thing right?

* * *

Bella-POV

"Hey guys what's up?" My voice sounded distant to my own ears, and unfortunately I wasn't the only one to notice it.

"Hi Bells, we all heard about what happened in your drama class. Are you gonna be okay?" Shawnee was asking the same question that Angela had just asked-creepy.

"Yeah, I will go on the record and say that I will be alright." I can talk the talk; now let's see if I can walk the walk.

"My lord, look who's coming over here!" Shawnee said with mild surprise.

I turned at her words to see who was coming, and to my surprise I saw my childhood friends and my cousin walking over. The Hale twins Rosalie and Jasper and my cousin Emmett.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in," this was a rare event for them to come sit with us. They normally sat in the center if the room with Lauren, Jessica and the rest of the 'popular' kids; meaning the kids on the sports team, and their groupies.

"Well hello to you too Bella" Jasper replied to my sarcasm.

"So, what really brings you to our humble table so far from the spotlight?" as soon as the question left my lips the cafeteria doors open and in walks Adonis himself. He spotted Jasper and started walking over. I looked at the three of them and then to rest of the table. They all had semi-guilty looks on their faces, excluding Angela and Shawnee.

"Oh no," was all I whispered before I took up my bag and walked away from the table; Angela and Shawnee in pursuit of me. There was no way that I was going to face him so early. I just couldn't.

As I passed Edward I didn't say a single word to him. I heard him say my name or at least I thought I did, but I didn't stay too long to find out. Once I cleared the cafeteria I broke out into a run. All I could think about was that I felt claustrophobic; that I had to get out of here. I didn't stop running till I got outside, near the benches under some trees.

I was sweating and shivering at the same time. The cool air felt good on my over heated face; I stood there for a while before I heard Angela and Shawnee's voices calling to me. I looked back to where they were. It struck me then and there how stupid I was being letting some guy push me away from my table.

"Bella, what the hell was that all about?" Shawnee panted out. Angela was no better because all she could do was nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry I don't know what got into me. I just felt that the room was closing in on me. I couldn't take it. Sorry didn't mean for you to have to run after me." I apologized because I was sorry that they had to run after me, but not of what I had done. I had the feeling that this wouldn't be the time only I would be doing that this year.

* * *

Edward-POV

It's offical she hates me.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it's not much, but it's something. Anyway I've had this for a while, but school has kept me busy for a long while. Anyway if your reading this I thank you for putting up with me and being patient. I'll try and put up a good(real)chapter before the new year, but no promises. As always reviews are welcomed.

-Scarlett


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Edward-POV

* * *

Its official she hates me.

Well then again I can't blame her; I did make her life at school a living hell. What can I say I enjoyed seeing her mad and lively. It was so different from her customary cool demeanor. Not that she was mean or haughty, ever, but she just didn't seem to be affected by things as much, except when I taunted her. Irritating her made her seem more human than her atypical ethereal beauty. That was then this is now. I have to make her love me the way I do her, or at least get her to forgive me.

When I got to the table Jasper gave an apologetic look he knew how I truly felt for Bella, well he and my sister. Emmett was sitting there looking kind of oblivious seeing as Rosalie had just shown up and ceased the functioning of his brain.

Unfortunately for me she had seen Bella leave the lunchroom and had a few choice words to say to me.

"You're an idiot. Emmett, see you later when you ditch the idiot." With that she turned on her heels and left.

"As if I didn't know," I muttered as I sat down.

"Well it could be worse," Emmett said in a rather far off voice as he watched Rosalie walk away. _'Yep, definitely lack of brain function.'_

"How?" I just had to ask.

"You could've been forced to watch someone else play Romeo to her Juliet. You could have been denied this chance to make things right by her, just think about that. Anyway I'll catch you guys later, I got to go ask Rose something." Without further ado he got up and followed after Rosalie.

"What was that?" Since when did Emmett sound almost wise giving advice about matters that didn't contain a ball and some kind of scoreboard?

"He's been reading fortune cookies lately," was the answer that I got.

"Well that explains it."

* * *

Bella-POV

The bell had just rung so I was forced to stop the woe-is-Bella party, which had somehow turn into an all out laughing fest on the ground. How, I have no idea. One minute we're all together talking about how I should just be the mature one and forget everything that has happened, everything that he has said and done to me and just move on _(that's highly unlikely that I'll ever forget all that seeing as I ran out of the lunchroom when he came in, but oh well)_. The next Shawnee mentioned that a cloud looked like deformed cross-over rabbit and we all laid back and started cloud watching and pointing out the stupidest things.

Then the bell had to ring and go and ruin our fun. Low and behold who would appear when that thought crossed my mind, Edward Cullen. He had this class as well. My day was certainly not catching a break. Of course I realized that the only open seat in the class was next to me.

_'Crap,'_

Okay I am completely aware of the fact that this ending was crap. Don't worry too much the next chapter is better I promise!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I just like to play with the Cullens and friends…hehe ;p

AN: Clarification- who's who in writing

_**Edward-**_

**Bella-**

This is for further down in the chapter. And for possible future reference; not sure yet? On with the story, our lovely couple start writing notes in class (oh come on, its not like you haven't done it before either!) some OOCness, just thought I'd tell ya.

* * *

Edward-POV

I looked down at my schedule; my next class was biology with Mr. Banner. Well this should be fun! At least I only had one more class after this before I got to go home.

I walked toward his room in particular hurry; I had more on my mind than my next lesson. To be honest my thoughts were on what they had been on all day, or rather on who- Bella.

Even in my mind it seemed that her name had a nice ring a flow to it. Then I quickly remembered how she had nearly bolted out of the room when I came in. My conviction was firm in my mind, and I wouldn't rest till I was forgiven.

I entered Mr. Banner's room and walked up to his desk and followed the same routine that I had played this morning in all my other classes. The lack of caffeine in my system was starting to really hit me. I was just not a people person when I didn't have my daily fix of morning coffee. _'Honestly is it too much to ask that they put in a coffee machine in_ _the cafeteria?'_ Mr. Banner was already talking no doubt welcoming me back to Forks; I only caught the last half of his train of thought.

"…Okay Edward you can sit with Bella. It's the only open seat in the room." With that I was forgotten and he moved on to his class that was slowly trickling in.

Bella sat in the middle row of tables in the room, but closer to the windows than to the door. She was already there sitting down looking as if she had been handed a death sentence.

When I sat down she moved as far away as she possibly could without making it painfully obvious that she was avoiding me. It hurt me to think that she wanted nothing to do with me, but then again I had brought this down on myself.

Mr. Banner was droning on and on about plant cycles and cells or something or other, what it was really I couldn't really tell. I wasn't paying attention; for the past twenty minutes I had been staring at the angel sitting next to me.

Of course I wasn't staring out right that would be rude not to mention awkward. No I was watching her out of the corner of my eye. She was simply fascinating.

Like this morning she was scribbling away in a notebook occasionally lifting her head and looking at Mr. Banner, but she wasn't looking _at_ him she was looking _for_ him. Anyone looking from a safe distance from at least another table would have thought that she was taking notes on his lecture, but in fact her biology notebook was sitting closed in her lap.

Curiosity got the better of me and not to mention I was bored out of my mind. I had to know what she was writing, so I would try and see if I could get her attention. I would use the old school way that never really seemed to fail- I wrote her a note.

* * *

Bella-POV

I felt cornered, For the past twenty minutes or so _he_ had done nothing but watch me from his peripheral vision. While a small part of my vanity was pleased this feeling was quickly overcome with the usual feelings of self-consciousness that came when some one looked at me for to long. So I did what I normally do when I'm feeling self-consciousness; I started to write.

I wrote things that made no sense at first, but slowly they-it- seemed to flow. How I don't know? I kept writing so lost in my world of paper and ink that I had created I didn't notice him move.

Of course I would look up at Mr. Banner now and again, but that was mainly from a forced habit so that no one would guess at what I was really writing. They would simply guess that I was being diligent and writing notes, but I wasn't.

So immersed in my little far of world that I didn't notice him move, not until his paper covered my own. As if on instinct I could feel myself starting to blush for not being more observant and for being caught at it.

I looked down; I noticed that he had very nice penmanship for a guy. I noticed that more than what the words actually said. In my mind it took a minute or two to actually register the words or rather word that he had written. I get sidetracked by small details and sometimes forget to look at the whole picture. This was one of those moments.

**_'Busted.'_**

I didn't get his meaning, who was busted and for what? My curiosity was peaked, but then again they do say that curiosity killed the cat. So I just had to write back.

* * *

Don't you just love me? I left you with a cliffie, a minor one albeit a cliffie none the less. Till next time. Just what will Bella say? And because I'm tired I'll be nice and throw you all a bone and give you a tidbit from the next chapter.

_'Just so you know I still don't like you.'_

Much love Scarlett!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Still don't own anything

Writing: _**Edward **_**Bella**

Here's the update before New Year's well at least in the States, and I'm cutting it short seeing as I'm on the Eastern Seaboard.

* * *

Bella-POV

'**Busted? For what?'**

Well let's see what happens when I give him this. Though what does it mean? What does he want from me?

There was nothing that I could do but wait in semi-agony. I could not help but to sneak a peek at him. To see his expression as he wrote, I know that from experience that I've been told that I get weird looks on my face when I write so I wanted to look at him and see if the same thing is right for all other people.

That was the wrong thing to do he was starting right at me like he's expecting something from me or that I did something wrong! Oh God what if that note wasn't me?! What if I was supposed to pass it to someone else instead of writing back!! Oh God…

"The thing about notes Bella is that you are supposed to write back when it gets sent back to you." Edward whispered in my ear.

I looked down at my notebook in embarrassment and to my surprise was the note that he had written.

'_**Busted as in you're not taking any notes on what Banner is talking about because your Bio-notebook is in your lap. So the question remains what are you writing if you don't mind miy asking that is?'**_

How on Earth did he write that all so fast? Well since he did bother to talk to me to tell me about the etiquette of note writing I guess he warrants an answer.

'**Well sorry I didn't expect you to have finished writing so quickly, but thank you for the mini lesson on note taking at least I have learned something from today's biology lesson.'**

'_**You didn't answer my question, what are you writing about? You're not telling me has made me curious.'**_

'**Not to be rude, but- wait I am going to be rude because I have every right to be so, why do you want to know I thought you didn't like me?'**

When I sent that back to him he I watched him and I felt my heart drop his face fell so much. It hurt so much. I couldn't believe that I said those words to him. I had to apologize; it's just my damn nature. I can't help it if I have to be so nice all the time. If I hurt someone I'll apologize if I can. I can't not leave it alone. Now how to get his attention.

* * *

Now that's all you people get because I have seven minutes till midnight and 2009! Whooo! Next chapter will be in Edward's POV and you all will get to see what happens when Bella finally gets his attention? You'll have to wait till next year haha I made a funny! Happy New Year everyone!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything!

AN:

I'm alive I swear! AP classes are the absolute best thing at sucking your time away from you and barely giving you enough time to sleep, never mind writing. Also there is a bit OOC-ness for both Edward and Bell. If you think that it is too much let me know and I'll see what I can do about it. Though I rather like it, so with out further ado

Chapter 9-

* * *

Edward- POV

'**Not to be rude, but- wait I am going to be rude because I have every right to be so, why do you want to know I thought you didn't like me?'**

That truly hurt my pride, and worse my heart clenched like never before. I knew that she had run from me, but I didn't think that my words would leave such a lasting impression on her. I knew that I had to show her that I wasn't a monster that I could be the perfect man that she deserved. I loved her and I was going to prove it, though it seemed that the past was just going to keep coming back and blowing up in my face.

Wallowing in self pity and loathing I never noticed that she had torn a page out of her own note book and had laid a note on my arm until she threw the frilly bit that tears off the page at my face.

I looked at her and she simply looked down at my arm.

'**Sorry that was uncalled for. I should leave the past well enough alone. I mean what's done is done and all we can do is move on and look forward towards tomorrow, right?' **

She was a god sent angel. I did not deserve to be forgiven at least not that easily.

'_**I didn't think that you would forgive me, I mean I did say some pretty horrible things to you and about you. I mean I don't think that I deserve that.'**_

I looked at the note before I gave it to her. It seemed okay.

She looked at it and shook her head, before shrugging her shoulders.

'**You asked about what I was writing. Do you still want to know?'**

* * *

Bella-POV

I can't believe the nerve of this guy I said that I was sorry about bringing up the past and he thinks that I forgiven him? I think that its time for a new subject, time for diversion tactics.

* * *

Edward-POV

'_**Yes I still would like to know what you were writing that had you so absorbed, and entranced.'**_

What's with the big words?

'**What's with the big words?'**

'_**I was just asking myself the same thing, sorry. You were saying about what you were writing?'**_

'**Oh ****uhm I was writing down random things, the notebook is more of a diary of sorts. I mean I just write down emotions and things just sort of flow from there. I mean there is no plan and there is certainly no method to my madness just writing. Its therapeutic in a lot of ways.'**

'_**Really? How so? I mean I know that keeping a diary or a journal isn't a new thing, but its always interesting to see how people view their own lives and how they record them. Especially those that write.'**_

'**Its my safe outlet. I don't get in trouble or hurt if I write things down. No one judges me when I write things down in my journal. You know now that I think about it I sort of have to thank ****you**** for starting the whole writing in journals things.'**

'_**Really?'**_

'**Yeah I mean you were a complete pain in my ass and I don't think that I would have started writing if I hadn't felt such anger, sadness, and hurt at your words, but I couldn't ay any thing I mean you were ****the**** Edward Cullen! Who was I to say anything to you?'**

'_**You probably would've put me in my place.'**_

'**And gotten my ass kicked by your flunkies? No thank you.'**

'_**They wouldn't have of hurt you.'**_

'**That's what you think.'**

I hadn't realized that Mr. Banner had finished his lecture and that everyone around us was beginning to pack up to go to their next class. I looked up at Bella to confirm what she had written was right. I couldn't get her attention so I just nudged her chair with my foot.

She caught my glance and matched it with one of her own. That was all the confirmation that I needed. They wouldn't have hurt her because they already did.

The bell was loud as it stirred me from my angry thoughts. Its pitch seemed to match my mood perfectly. Annoyed.

* * *

Bella-POV

I noticed that he was trying to get my attention, but I was ignoring him. I shouldn't have told him that. Though right now I don't think that I could have cared if they all knew how I felt. I was starting to tell Edward Cullen off for one year of hell and another of letting everything fester. I was coming up my throat and could feel it come out. I knew had to stop it. This was neither the time nor the place. Right there I vowed to my self as I answered Edward's nudge to my chair that I would let him have. Maybe a little forewarning never went wrong.

As the bell rang I stood up and started to pass him. I stood slightly blocking his way I whispered to him so that only he could hear me.

"Just because I apologized for bringing up the past doe not mean that I have forgiven you for anything. So please get it out of your pretty little head that you are off the hook because you are not. See you around Cullen."

With that I turned and proudly walked away from him with my head held high. He was going to get it and get it good.

* * *

Edward-POV

Yep she still hates me. What in the seven hells am I going to do?

* * *

Reviewing makes me want to write faster! And does wonder for my heart. Though flames are read, mumbled/cursed at then completely ignored.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Edward will have a very therapeutic breakdown with Alice and then the ball will start rolling, sorry I've been away for so long. I got AP exams in next week and we are down to the wire!  
Trust me this chapter is not as long as it seems. The script for the play is in here, so sorry for the misconception.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Edward POV-

I need a miracle if I'm going to get Bella to forgive me. Or maybe what I need is pixie dust? Alice.

Thank god for little sisters!

As the bell rang signaling the end of the day I got to thinking of the plan I originally had in mind. A very showy and elaborate setup, not doing it in public but where everyone would see that I was an ass and that I'm man enough and humble enough to admit it to her and to the world if need be.

The more I thought about on the way home to ask Alice to help me set it all up the more that I thought that it wasn't what would take her breathe away. If anything she would hate me all the more for it. She's the type that doesn't like to be put on the spotlight so I have work with that, and take that into consideration.

Right now I have a little pixie to charm and beg into helping me get Bella to forgive me.

"Alice!" where is she? "Alice, are you here?"

"Yes, where else would I be?"

"I need to ask you a fav…"

"Don't bother Edward. Rosalie called and said that you had seen Bells Swam, don't try to interrupt, it rude. You need more than a favor you need a miracle. I told you that teasing her would not endear her to you. But would you listen to me no you had to listen to the Neanderthal in your head and totally screw up any potential chance you had with her."

"Thank you Alice for that refreshing update how much of an ass that I've been. It just makes me feel so much better having all my faults laid out in front of me. Do you think that I don't know what I did was wrong? Do you think that I don't regret every word that I said to her in malice? Alice I hurt her! Now I'm not looking to get back with her, but I do want her to know that I'm sorry so would you stop saying I told you so and help me figure out a way to apologize to her!"

I crashed down onto the couch and ran my hands through my hair. That was the loudest I'd ever raised my voice to my little sister. Now I had probably had her mad at me too.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way. Here's what we are going to do." After all that she was still going to help me?

"Stop giving me that look, yes I'm still going to help you."

"It's creepy how you do that. I swear that you're a mind reader sometimes."

"No that's your job, I just see the future. Plus you're predictable sometimes. Now as I was saying first you are going to stand up and give me a hug for helping you and as an apology to me for yelling at me. Then we are going to start planning a house warming party."

"Alice a party? Do you really think that will…" I couldn't finish my thought because a small set of fingers squished my lips together in a silencing way.

"What did I say about you interrupting me? Its rude, plus I'm helping you as a favor. The party is going to happen whether you want it to or not. Its mom's idea. This way we can get it done faster and you will have a chance to show Bella and everyone else how well you play the piano, and no buts mister. You have to be humble and lose that proud arrogant self of yours. Now get your keys we have errands to run. While we're out you can get your coffee. Don't think I didn't see how grumpy you were when you left the house this morning. That was another reason that I decided to stay home today."

"You know something Alice, you have another gift besides seeing the future."

"Really what's that?"

"You can talk a lot with out needing to draw a breath."

"Jerk, now you have to be there when I try on dresses!"

"I'll Jasper for that"

"Oh did you see him today! How was he? How look? Did ask for me?"

"Alice, get in the car. And you can find out that all out for your self when you either call Rosalie later tonight, or see him tomorrow."

Oh this is going to be a long trip down to Port Angeles. My poor nerves are going to be shot with Alice talking my ear off.

* * *

Bella POV-

What am I going to do? He's back and worst of all I have to do a scene with him. Romeo and Juliet the balcony scene of all the flipping scenes in the whole play! Well I don't want to make a complete idiot of myself in that class by not knowing me lines. So I might as well look at the damn thing.

* * *

ACT II Scene III

SCENE II. Capulet's orchard.  
Enter ROMEO

ROMEO  
He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
[JULIET appears above at a window]  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it.  
I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:  
Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,  
Having some business, do entreat her eyes  
To twinkle in their spheres till they return.  
What if her eyes were there, they in her head?  
The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven  
Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night.  
See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!  
O, that I were a glove upon that hand,  
That I might touch that cheek!

JULIET  
Ay me!

ROMEO  
She speaks:  
O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air.

JULIET  
O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

ROMEO  
[Aside] Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

JULIET  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

ROMEO  
I take thee at thy word:  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
Henceforth I never will be Romeo.

JULIET  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
So stumblest on my counsel?

ROMEO  
By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
Because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

JULIET  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
Of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

ROMEO  
Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

JULIET  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
And the place death, considering who thou art,  
If any of my kinsmen find thee here.

ROMEO  
With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me.

JULIET  
If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

ROMEO  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
Than twenty of their swords: look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

JULIET  
I would not for the world they saw thee here.

ROMEO  
I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.

JULIET  
By whose direction found'st thou out this place?

ROMEO  
By love, who first did prompt me to inquire;  
He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes.  
I am no pilot; yet, wert thou as far  
As that vast shore wash'd with the farthest sea,  
I would adventure for such merchandise.

JULIET  
Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face,  
Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek  
For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night  
Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny  
What I have spoke: but farewell compliment!  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say 'Ay,'  
And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove false; at lovers' perjuries  
Then say, Jove laughs. O gentle Romeo,  
If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:  
Or if thou think'st I am too quickly won,  
I'll frown and be perverse an say thee nay,  
So thou wilt woo; but else, not for the world.  
In truth, fair Montague, I am too fond,  
And therefore thou mayst think my 'havior light:  
But trust me, gentleman, I'll prove more true  
Than those that have more cunning to be strange.  
I should have been more strange, I must confess,  
But that thou overheard'st, ere I was ware,  
My true love's passion: therefore pardon me,  
And not impute this yielding to light love,  
Which the dark night hath so discovered.

ROMEO  
Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear  
That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops--

JULIET  
O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
That monthly changes in her circled orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise variable.

ROMEO  
What shall I swear by?

JULIET  
Do not swear at all;  
Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,  
Which is the god of my idolatry,  
And I'll believe thee.

ROMEO  
If my heart's dear love--

JULIET  
Well, do not swear: although I joy in thee,  
I have no joy of this contract to-night:  
It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be  
Ere one can say 'It lightens.' Sweet, good night!  
This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath,  
May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.  
Good night, good night! as sweet repose and rest  
Come to thy heart as that within my breast!

ROMEO  
O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?

JULIET  
What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?

ROMEO  
The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine.

JULIET  
I gave thee mine before thou didst request it:  
And yet I would it were to give again.

ROMEO  
Wouldst thou withdraw it? for what purpose, love?

JULIET  
But to be frank, and give it thee again.  
And yet I wish but for the thing I have:  
My bounty is as boundless as the sea,  
My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
The more I have, for both are infinite.  
[Nurse calls within]  
I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!  
Anon, good nurse! Sweet Montague, be true.  
Stay but a little, I will come again.  
[Exit, above]

ROMEO  
O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.  
[Re-enter JULIET, above]

JULIET  
Three words, dear Romeo, and good night indeed.  
If that thy bent of love be honourable,  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
By one that I'll procure to come to thee,  
Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite;  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world.

Nurse  
[Within] Madam!

JULIET  
I come, anon.--But if thou mean'st not well,  
I do beseech thee--

Nurse  
[Within] Madam!

JULIET  
By and by, I come:--  
To cease thy suit, and leave me to my grief:  
To-morrow will I send.

ROMEO  
So thrive my soul--

JULIET  
A thousand times good night!  
[Exit, above ]

ROMEO  
A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from  
their books,  
But love from love, toward school with heavy looks.  
[Retiring ]  
[Re-enter JULIET, above]

JULIET  
Hist! Romeo, hist! O, for a falconer's voice,  
To lure this tassel-gentle back again!  
Bondage is hoarse, and may not speak aloud;  
Else would I tear the cave where Echo lies,  
And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,  
With repetition of my Romeo's name.

ROMEO  
It is my soul that calls upon my name:  
How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music to attending ears!

JULIET  
Romeo!

ROMEO  
My dear?

JULIET  
At what o'clock to-morrow  
Shall I send to thee?

ROMEO  
At the hour of nine.

JULIET  
I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.  
I have forgot why I did call thee back.

ROMEO  
Let me stand here till thou remember it.

JULIET  
I shall forget, to have thee still stand there,  
Remembering how I love thy company.

ROMEO  
And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
Forgetting any other home but this.

JULIET  
'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone:  
And yet no further than a wanton's bird;  
Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
Like a poor prisoner in his twisted gyves,  
And with a silk thread plucks it back again,  
So loving-jealous of his liberty.

ROMEO  
I would I were thy bird.

JULIET  
Sweet, so would I:  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow,  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.  
[Exit above]

ROMEO  
Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!  
Hence will I to my ghostly father's cell,  
His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.  
[Exit]

End scene.

* * *

Holy crap, I'm never going to remember all of this!


	11. Chapter 11

CH.11

Disclaimer: Still a broke student.

AN: Sorry for the super long wait, my muse left… Here come the wolves!!! ^_^

* * *

Bella-POV

It's been two weeks since Edward and Alice Cullen came back to Forks. The novelty of the new students wore off…somewhat. They were back and so was their popularity, almost as they had left it waiting for them.

Edward and I haven't talked since the note passing in bio. We talk in drama, and we talk in bio, but its strictly school related, nothing personal.

Sometimes I think he's going to say something to me, but he never does. I catch him staring at me a lot, but he just looks away like I'm confusing him or something. I don't bother questioning him about it because I don't have anything more to say to him, for now.

We were in drama and going over our scene again. We would stumble through our lines a little, but nothing major. We were beginning again when Ms. Morton finally had it with us.

"Bella, Edward! You're both reading your lines wrong!" she apparently thinks that we don't have the proper emotions and feelings to be playing Romeo and Juliet.

"You two are supposed to be declaring your love for one another. Not just saying lines. Personally I've had it with you two. By this time next week you two had better be reciting your lines properly and with the correct emotions or I fail you the both of you for the semester! So you had better any personal plans you had for the weekend. Monday after next you two are on stage front and center, and you had better **not** be reading. Class dismissed!"

Ms Morton had laid down the law and now we had no choice, but to cooperate. Personally I'd rather give him a nasty paper cut and call it a day, but no one asked me did they? Grumbling as I walked out of class I ran into something, or rather someone falling hard on my ass. I was not in the mood for the teasing that would follow for being a klutz.

"Well is this how you always say hi Jinx?" looking up I smirked; I knew that voice.

"Jake!" and like that my day was instantaneously better; like the sun had come out and was shinning on me alone.

"Come here you and give me a proper hello." He reached out and picked me up into an enormous bone crushing hug.

"Jake…not…breathing"

"Oops! Sorry 'bout that." He put me down gently still smiling like the big dork I knew he was this was my Jacob, and him being here made me feel better. Why is he here?

"Jake, not that I mind, but what are you doing here? Don't you go to school on the rez?"

"Yeah about that, the school at the rez had to close for a while, it sorts burnt down in some places…" I first looked at him in horror and then I was laughing at the expression on his face.

"Oh yeah and you call me the jinx you probably had something to do with the school burning didn't you, you pyro!" The look on his face was too much and I was cracking up, leaning on him to keep from falling on the floor; even Jake was cracking a smile.

"Well I'm glad that I amuse you. Say where are you headed?"

"Lunch, come on you big dolt you can sit with me."

"Well glad you invited, I'm hungry." We kept a light banter all the way into the cafeteria. I was laughing so hard as he launched into his imitation on his science teacher lecturing on how he and his friends Quil and Embry were a menace to society and how they should be locked up for blowing up her science lab. It was beyond funny.

"Say jinx any chance we can get some decent food around here?"

"You crazy this is a lunch room, there is no such thing as decent food unless you bring it." I motioned to my own paper lunch bag.

"Sharing is caring" he reminded me.

"Well then that means that I must be a heartless shrew." I said while handing him half of my pb&j.

"Love ya Jinx, you're the best-est!"

"Yep that's what they tell me."

As lunch went along the other regulars at my table joined Angela with Ben, Jasper with Alice, Emmett with Rosalie and Mike, Tyler, Eric, Jessica followed by Lauren; guess who they were waiting for. Then in walks Adonis himself; looking like a tormented artist moonlighting as a model.

"Yo Jinx you there?" Jake's hand in front of my face brought me back to reality.

"Huh? What did I miss?"

"Not much only where did you want to honey-moon? Cuz now that you're carrying my baby the only respectable thing to do is to marry me after all you did take my innocence…" Emmett and Jasper across the table were laughing that one up.

"Jake, shut up. Now what did you want?"

Snickering he told me what he originally wanted, to introduce me to Quil and Embry. They were like Jake in that they were tall, beautifully copper skinned, and well built. That was a common trait with the Quileute boys; I wonder what they fed them?

"What the hell do they feed you down at the rez? You guys are huge!" oops no mind- to- mouth filter…

"Filter broken again Jinx?"

"Shut up Jake" annoyed as I was my good mood that was brought on by him being here would not let down.

"So you are the guys that helped this dork burn down the science wing of the school?"

They were typical guys puffing out their chests and bragging, exaggerating the tale of how they barely escaped with their lives, and how they went back to put their homework onto the burning pile to see if the flame could be tamed. Halfway through lunch and I had tears streaming down my face from laughing so hard. Then came the question that I hoped avoid.

"Say Bella, why does he call you Jinx?" Angela was honestly curios and Jacob just snorted.

"'Cause she's a jinx, and she won't let me call her Murphy."

I started hitting him with the first thing I could find Alice's Spanish textbook. "Don't you dare." Still hitting him

"You know it's funny, anyway you how Bella is a complete klutz that can't even walk straight on any sturdy stable surface without finding something to trip on? Well it used to be worse. There was this one summer where the power went out, there were no batteries and no more junk food left. It was the summer that Bella spent nearly everyday at my house, because our dad's spent that summer fishing. Anyway things only went on from there. How many times did Sue have to drive us to the emergency room?"

I was blushing and no longer looking at him when I answered "eight"

"I only count seven."

"The dirt bike incident; we had to back to the ER for you."

"Oh yeah now I remember, I think that was when Charlie said it would be safer for us to stay at your house, yeah right that would work maybe if you weren't you such a Jinx"

"I don't get it you said Murphy earlier? What happened to that?" Tyler asked trying to hold in his laughter unlike Emmett.

"Oh Murphy, as in Murphy's Law; anything that can go wrong will go wrong. She didn't like it 'because it was a guy's name, and if she had to have a status nickname she rather be called a Jinx, and so it stuck."

"You picked your own nickname?" Edward asked quietly from across the table, his crooked smile trying to not make an appearance. Jake answered that one for me.

"Yes and no. She said she'd rather be called a jinx, not that I should call her Jinx."

Then they entered into what can only be described as a staring contest. That Edward lost when Jake put his around me.

"Jeez Jinx, you're freezing!" I hadn't noticed how cold it was in here till now. I snuggled into him for warmth not caring what the others thought. We'd known each other for ever and this was how things were between us. Then the bell rang.

Alice skipped over to me and handed me a piece of paper.

"It's a small party at my house, sort of a house warming type thing. Can you come?"

Just then Edward stepped behind her and looked over at me holding Jake's hand.

"Please come? If not for the party then how about practice on our lines for the scenes we have to do? Then you can watch me being a schmuck playing the piano for all of my mother's friends." I had to smile at that, not him being a schmuck but playing the piano. I always thought of him as a pianist with those long fingers…

"Uhm I'll think about it, thanks for the invite." I smiled and we walked away.

"So where to Jinx?"

"Biology, and you get to your own classes I don't want you burning down my science wing, I'll actually be there this period."

"Never fear I only let my pyromaniac tendencies slip when Cruella is around." I snorted at the reference to his science teacher on the reservation.

"Bye Jake,"

"Later Jinx"

And then I tripped.

* * *

Edward-POV

I saw leaving the big guy from the reservation, I saw her smiling in his arms, and then I saw her falling. He saw it too, but he was too far by now. I moved quickly, and got to her before she hit the ground. I held her tightly to me while she regained her balance, she was laughing it off. This was not the same girl that I knew back in junior high, this was the woman she was becoming, and she took my breath away even more.

"Now I see why he calls you Jinx," I breathed in her ear my voice was low only for her, only for my love.


	12. Chapter 12

Still don't own it….Still looking for a beta. Please review and let me know if you're still there.

Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Bella POV:

He had breathed in my ear. The annoying nickname that Jake had given me all those years ago took on a completely different meaning coming from his lips. It was a wonderful dizzying feeling.

Sighing for what seemed like the thousandth time since I came home, I looked down at my plate. Annoyed with myself for letting him get to me like that I began to eat with renewed vigor. After all these years he still had an affect on me. No matter what he did, or said it always brought out my emotions and dragged them to the utmost extremes. And right now I was really annoyed with both myself and him, but mainly me.

I thought about Alice's invite to their welcoming party. It would offer me a nice distraction and Edward and I desperately needed to go over our lines. I would bring it up with Charlie see what he thought.

"Hey dad," he looked up from his plate

"Do you mind if I go to the Cullens' tomorrow?"

"Carlisle and Esme's place? Why would you go there?"

"Well Alice invited me to a housewarming party that they are having and also Edward and I have a project for drama that we have to work on. Miss Morton thinks that we aren't saying the lines right."

"I thought that you didn't like that Cullen boy? We would you chose him to be your partner?" The inevitable twenty questions had arrived; the downside of being a cop's kid.

"I don't like him, but I didn't get to pick my partner. Miss Morton did. We were the only two left so she partnered us up. So can I go?" I hoped that he said yes because I would hate to fail a class over something silly.

"Okay just don't come home late."

"Don't worry dad I probably won't stay too long for the party. Just enough to say hi and then I'll probably leave." He nodded. He knew that I was too much like him. Neither one of us like o be in large crowds of people. Preferring the quite and solitude; he and my mom were polar opposites, but we didn't talk about her too much. The pain was still too fresh.

After dinner I went upstairs and called Alice. I told her that I would be attending, but only for a little while. I also asked if it was alright if I came early so that Edward and I could run over our lines. She yelled to her brother to tell him that I would be over early and a shouting match ensued, I for my part, was laughing my butt off, and the Alice realized that she was still on the phone with me.

"Okay Alice why don't you tell him that I'll see you both at ten. Bye Alice." Still laughing I hung up. Tomorrow was bound to be interesting.

* * *

Edward POV:

She was coming tomorrow! I was as excited as a little kid in a candy store…or some other cliché along those lines. I was excited! Alice of course was laughing at me, but I wasn't the one who completely forgot about someone who was on the phone.

Oh well. She was coming tomorrow! I had to get my room straightened out. I ran back upstairs both worrying about the state of disorder of my room and what I was going to wear. Man I sounded like a girl.

Alice still laughing showed up at my doorway. "Need help?" I didn't trust that offer. Alice always got something back…_Always._

"What do you want?"

"What can't I help my favorite brother?" She had a hurt look on her face.

"No. What do you want?"

"Fine," she huffed out. "I want to know if Jasper is going to ask me out." Really didn't she already know?

"Don't you already know?"

"Shush! I meant is going to ask me to Prom?"

"Hell if I know woman?" what was the point of her asking me when we both knew that he probably would.

"I want you to find out so that I can start looking for my dress!"

"Alright I'll find out, and no I won't be blunt before you ask. Now will you please help me?" I gave her my best imitation of her puppy eyes, or whatever it was called. I really need to go play a video game or something I was turning too much into a girl. I think that I'd rather have my brain turn to mush before I became a male version of Alice.

"Okay I'll help! Just do everyone a favor and leaving the pouting faces to me, please? You make them look scary." I simply threw my gym shorts at her.

"Eww! Those had better not have been dirty." When an evil smirk was all she got for a response she threw them back at me and ran from the room. Coming back brandishing a disinfectant spray. I loved annoying my sister.

"You know," she said "It's this kind of behavior that got you in trouble with Bella in the first place." Well there she goes sucking the fun out of everything. Effectively somber we got to cleaning my oom and found something for me to wear. Tomorrow would tell if things between Bella and myself could get better. Only one way to find out.

* * *

Bella POV:

Driving down the winding drive way toward the Cullen house I found myself…dizzy. Really who need that many curves in a driveway? I was amazingly early. I had a whole fifteen minutes before I was supposed to be there but oh well. Hopefully my truck doesn't wake anyone up. I parked and left my truck giving my self a quick once over in the rear view mirror before hand.

Walking up to the front door with more confidence than I felt I ran the doorbell.


End file.
